kas_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
पाकिस्‍तान
पाकिस्‍तान (پاکستان) छु हिन्‍दोसतानुक हमसाय. आबादी - १५० करोड. اسلامی جمہوریت پاکستان इस्‍लामी जमहूरियत पाकिस्‍तान (In Detail) (In Detail) National motto: ईमान, इत्तेहाद, तन्‍जीम '' Official languages Urdu Capital इस्‍लामाबाद Largest City कराची President Asif Ali Zardari Prime Minister Yousuf Raza Gillani Area - Total - % water Ranked 34th 803,940 km² 3.1% Population - Total (2003) - Density Ranked 6th 150,694,740 188/km² Independence August 14, 1947 (from the UK) Republic March 23, 1956 Currency Pakistani Rupees (PKR) Time zone UTC +5 National anthem पाक सरजमीन शाद बाद Internet TLD .PK Calling Code 92 नाव The name was coined by Cambridge student and Muslim nationalist Choudhary Rahmat Ali. He devised the word and first published it on 28th January 1933 in the pamphlet "Now or Never." Pakistan, meaning, land of the pure. कश्मिर्, पुन्जब्, सिन्ध्, बलोच्हिस्तन्, और् अफ्घनिअ इतिहास The country that is now Pakistan was part of imperial British India, an colonial European empire in South Asia till its independence on August 14, 1947 respectively. The first proponents of independent Muslim nation began to appear during the times of British colonial India. Among the first of these proponents was the writer/philosopher Allama Iqbal, who felt that a separate nation for Muslims was essential in an otherwise Hindu-dominated subcontinent. The cause found a leader in Muhammad Ali Jinnah, who became known as Father of the Nation and eventually persuaded the British to partition the subcontinent into Muslim-majority areas of the Indus valley i.e. Pakistan, and Hindu-majority Gangentic valley and peninsula India. From August 14, 1947, until December 16, 1971, the nation consisted of West Pakistan and East Pakistan, separated about 1,000 miles from one another by the Republic of India in the middle. In 1971, East Pakistanis rebelled, and with the aid of Indian troops became the independent state of Bangladesh. Since independence, Pakistan has also been in constant dispute with India over the territory of Maqbuza Kashmir. Almost immediately after independence, India and Pakistan went to war over the princely state following invasion of Jammu and Kashmir by Pakistani "tribals", in response to the massacres in Poonch by the Indians and later wars were fought in 1965, 1971, 1984 and 1999 over the territory. Despite the numerous battles India and Pakistan fought, the status of the state remained in limbo. The Kashmir dispute has complicated relations between Pakistan and India. Pakistan has also had a dispute - relatively dormant since the Cold War ended after the withdrawal of Soviet forces - with Afghanistan over the Durand Line. Since the US invasion of Afghanistan, the viability of the Durand Line is of much greater concern to global security. Pakistani political history is divided into alternating periods of military dictatorship and democratic civilian/parliamentary rule. Although dominion status was ended in 1956 with the formation of a Constitution and a declaration of Pakistan as an Islamic Republic, the military took control in 1958 and held power for more than 10 years. Civilian rule returned after the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971, but was interrupted in the late 1970s, with the execution of Quaid-e-Awam, who was convicted of murdering a political opponent in a controversial split decision by Pakistan's Supreme Court. During the 1980s, Pakistan received substantial aid from the United States and took in millions of Afghan (mostly Pashtun) refugees fleeing the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. The influx of so many refugees - the largest refugee population in the world - has had a heavy impact on Pakistan. The dictatorship of General Muhammad Zia ul-Haq also saw an expansion of Islamic law, as well as an influx of weaponry and drugs from Afghanistan. In 1988, the general died in an aircraft crash, and Pakistan returned to an elected government, ushered in with the election of Benazir Bhutto. From 1988 to 1998, Pakistan was ruled by a civilian government, alternately headed by Benazir Bhutto and Nawaz Sharif, who were each elected twice and removed from office on charges of corruption. Economic growth declined towards the end of this period, hurt by erratic economic policies associated with political corruption, cronyism, and patronage. Other adverse factors were the Asian financial crisis, and economic sanctions imposed on Pakistan after its first tests of nuclear devices in 1998. The Pakistani testing came shortly after India tested nuclear devices and increased fears of a nuclear arms race in South Asia. The next year, the Kargil Conflict in Kashmir threatened to escalate to a full-scale war. In the election that returned Nawaz Sharif as Prime Minister in 1997, his party received a heavy majority of the vote, obtaining enough seats in Parliament to change the constitution, which Sharif amended to eliminate the formal checks and balances that restrained the Prime Minister's power. Institutional challenges to Sharif's authority, by the Chief Justice Sajjad Ali Shah and military chief Jehangir Karamat were put down, in the former case by storming the Supreme Court by party goons. The increasing authoritarianism and corruption of the Sharif government led to severe public dissatisfaction and culminated in a miltary coup by General Pervez Musharraf. As of 2004, Musharraf has begun steps to return the nation to a democracy of sorts, having pledged to step down as military chief by the end of 2004. However he is widely expected to remain in effective control of Pakistan as its president until 2007, given the support of the Pakistani Army and the United States. While his economic reforms have yielded some benefits, the social reform programs appear to have run into resistance. Musharraf's power is threatened by Islamic fundamentalists who have grown in strength since the September 11, 2001 attacks and who are particularly angered by Musharraf's close political and military alliance with the United States. Form of Government Officially a federal republic, and intermittently democratic, Pakistan has had a long history of military dictatorships including General Ayub Khan in the 1960s, General Zia ul Haq in the 1980s, and General Pervez Musharraf from 1999. General elections were held in October 2002. On May 22, 2004, the Commonwealth Ministerial Action Group re-admitted Pakistan into the Commonwealth, formally acknowledging its progress in returning to democracy. Recent Political History In October 1999, General Pervez Musharraf overthrew the civilian government Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif. Musharraf assumed executive authority. Local government elections were held in 2000. Musharraf declared himself president in 2001. An April 2002 national referendum approved Musharraf role as president, but the vote was tainted by allegations of rigging, and the opposition stridently questioned the legitimacy of Musharraf's presidency until his electoral college victory in January 2004. Nation-wide parliamentary elections were held in 2002 with Zafarullah Khan Jamali of the Pakistan Muslim League party emerging as Prime Minister. After over a year of political wrangling in the bicameral legislature, Musharraf struck a compromise with some of his Parliamentary opponents, giving his supporters the two-thirds majority vote required to amend the constitution in December 2003, retroactively legalizing his 1999 coup and permitting him to remain president if he met certain conditions. A parliamentary electoral college - consisting of the National Assembly and Senate and the provincial assemblies - gave Musharraf a vote of confidencehttp://www.dawn.com/2004/01/02/top1.htm on January 1, 2004, thereby legitimizing his presidency until 2007. Prime Minister Jamali resigned on June 26, 2004. PML-Q leader Chaudhry Shujaat Hussain became interim PM, and was succeeded by Finance minister and former Citibank VP Shaukat Aziz, who became Prime Minister on August 28, 2004. Subdivisions Pakistan has 4 provinces, 2 territories, and also administers parts of Kashmir. The provinces are further subdivided into a total of 105 districts. '''Provinces': * Balochistan * North-West Frontier Province * Punjab * Sindh Territories: * Islamabad Capital Territory * Federally Administered Tribal Areas Pakistani-administered portions of Jammu and Kashmir region: * Azad Kashmir (Azad means "free" in Urdu) * Northern Areas Azad Kashmir has its own democratic government where Azad-Kashmiris elect their own president and prime minister to run the state. It is more or less an independent state within Pakistan. Geography Pakistan has a total area of 803,940 square kilometers, slightly greater than France and the Germany put together. Pakistan is located at the crossroads of South Asia, Central Asia and the Greater Middle East. To the south is the Arabian Sea, with 1,046 km of Pakistani coastline. To Pakistan's east is India, which has a 2,912 km border with Pakistan. To its west is Iran, which has a 909 km border with Pakistan. To Pakistan's northwest lies Afghanistan, with a shared border of 2,430 km. China is towards the northeast and has a 523 km border with Pakistan. The main waterway of Pakistan is the Indus River that begins in China, and runs nearly the entire length of Pakistan, flowing through all of Pakistan's provinces except Baluchistan. Several major rivers, interconnected by the world's largest system of agricultural canals, join the Indus before it discharges into the Arabian Sea. The northern and western areas of Pakistan are mountainous. Pakistani administered areas of Kashmir contain some of the highest mountains in the world, including the second tallest, K-2. Northern Pakistan tends to receive more rainfall than the southern parts of the country, and has some areas of preserved moist temperate forest. In the southeast, Pakistan's border with India passes through a flat desert, called the Cholistan or Thal Desert. West-central Baluchistan has a high desert plateau, bordered by low mountain ranges. Most of the Punjab, and parts of Sindh, are fertile plains where agriculture is of great importance. Economy Pakistan is the sixth most populous country in the world, faced with a number of challenges on the political and economic fronts. Historically, a confrontation with neighboring India has resulted in a costly negative perception of Pakistan, especially in Western countries, resulting in a dearth of foreign direct investment (FDI). However, Pakistan's economic outlook has brightened in recent years in conjunction with a great improvement in its foreign exchange position, notably its current-account surplus and rapid growth in hard currency reserves. Additionally, the reduced tensions with India and the ongoing peace process raise new hopes for a prosperous and stable South Asia. Pakistan's economy, once thought to be highly vulnerable to external and internal shocks, was unexpectedly resilient in the face of adverse events such as the Asian financial crisis, global recession, drought, the post-9/11 military action in Afghanistan, and tensions with India. In the two-and-a half year period since the 9/11 attacks, Pakistan's KSE-100 stock exchange index has been the best-performing in the world. Of late, Pakistan's manufacturing sector has experienced double-digit growth, with large-scale manufacturing growing by 18% in 2003. A reduction in the fiscal deficit has resulted in less government borrowing in the domestic money market, lower interest rates, and an expansion in private-sector lending to businesses and consumers. Pakistan's economy has also been somewhat resilient over the long term, not having experienced a year-over-year decline in its overall economic output (GDP) since 1951. Demographics Pakistan has the world's sixth largest population. This, coupled with a high growth rate, means that Pakistan is expected to overtake other nations in population in the near future, and may become the third-most populous nation by 2050 if population-control measures fail. The majority of the people of Pakistan are Sunni Muslim, with a sizeable minority of Shiite Muslims. A small minority of non-Muslims exist, mostly Christians, Hindus, and smaller groups of Buddhists and animists in the remote Northern Areas. Urdu is the national language of Pakistan and English is the official language. English is used in government and corporate business, and by the educated urban elite. Public universities use English as the medium of instruction. Urdu is the lingua franca of the people. Besides these, nearly all Pakistanis speak mutually related Indo-European languages, of which the most widely spoken is Punjabi, followed by Sindhi, Pashto and Balochi. Punjabis compose the largest ethnic group in the nation. Other important ethnic groups include: Kashmiris, Sindhis, Pashtun, Balochis, and Muhajirs. There are also sizeable numbers of other immigrant groups such as Bengalis that are concentrated in Karachi. Culture Pakistan has a very rich cultural and traditional background going back to Indus Valley Civilization, 2800 BC–1800 BC. The region that is now Pakistan has in the past been invaded and occupied by many different peoples, including White Huns, Persians, Arabs, Turks, Mongols and various Eurasian groups. Thus modern Pakistani culture has its origins in the mixture of many cultures. There are differences in culture among the different ethnic groups in matters such as dress, food, and religion, especially where pre-Islamic customs differ from Islamic practices. Despite tense relations with India, Indian movies are popular in Pakistan. Ironically, Indian films are officially illegal, but they can easily be found across Pakistan. An indigenous movie industry exists in Pakistan, and is known as Lollywood, producing over forty feature-length films a year. Music is also very popular in Pakistan, and ranges from traditional styles (such as Qawwali ) to more modern groups that try to fuse traditional Pakistani music with western music. Increasing globalization has increased the influence of "Western culture" in Pakistan, especially among the affluent, who have easy access to Western products, television, media, and food. Many Western food chains have established themselves in Pakistan, and are found in the major cities. At the same time, there is also a reactionary movement within Pakistan that wants to turn away from Western influences, and this has manifested itself in a return to more traditional roots, often conflated with Islam. A large Pakistani diaspora exists, especially in the United Kingdom, United States, Canada and Australia as well as in the Scandinavian nations. A large number of Pakistanis are also living in the Middle east. These emigrants and their children influence Pakistan culturally and economically, by travelling to Pakistan, and especially by returning or investing there. The most popular sport in Pakistan is cricket, and large amounts of Pakistanis gather around TV sets to watch the Pakistani team play in international competitions, especially against Pakistan's rival India. Pakistan has one of the top teams in international cricket, one that won the World Cup in 1992. Hockey is also an important sport in Pakistan, Pakistan having won the gold medal at the Olympics a number of times in the sport. Squash is another sport that has a large following. Football is played in Pakistan as well, but is not very popular. Polo is believed to have originated in the Northern parts of Pakistan, and continues to be an important sport there with large competitions throughout the year. In rural Pakistan, the tribe is the most influential division of people. Tribal councils often make binding decisions in all legal and cultural matters. In these areas, women's rights and religious tolerance are unlikely to be seen. See, for example, the case of Mukhtaran Bibi. See also * Pakistani cuisine * Pakistani literature * Music of Pakistan * List of Pakistanis * Military of Pakistan ** Pakistan Air Force * Foreign relations of Pakistan * Indo-Pakistani Wars * Inter-Services Intelligence * List of cities in Pakistan External links Pakistani Government Links * Government of Pakistan * Pakistan Tourism Development Corporation * Embassy of Pakistan in Washington * Pakistan Link * Dawn Newspaper * The News International * Business Recorder * The Friday Times Weekly Newspaper ace:Pakistan af:Pakistan als:Pakistan am:ፓኪስታን an:Pakistán ang:Pacistan ar:باكستان arc:ܦܩܝܣܛܢ arz:پاكيستان as:পাকিস্তান ast:Paquistán az:Pakistan ba:Пәҡстан bat-smg:Pakėstans bcl:Pakistan be:Пакістан be-x-old:Пакістан bg:Пакистан bh:पाकिस्तान bn:পাকিস্তান bo:པ་ཀི་སི་སྟན། bpy:পাকিস্তান br:Pakistan bs:Pakistan ca:Pakistan cbk-zam:Pakistan ceb:Pakistan crh:Pakistan cs:Pákistán csb:Pakistan cv:Пакистан cy:Pakistan da:Pakistan de:Pakistan diq:Pakıstan dsb:Pakistan dv:ޕާކިސްތާން el:Πακιστάν en:Pakistan eo:Pakistano es:Pakistán et:Pakistan eu:Pakistan ext:Paquistán fa:پاکستان fi:Pakistan fiu-vro:Pakistan fr:Pakistan frp:Paquistan fy:Pakistan ga:An Phacastáin gan:巴基斯坦 gd:Pagastàn gl:Paquistán - پاکستان gn:Pakistán gu:પાકિસ્તાન gv:Yn Phakistaan ha:Pakistan hak:Pâ-kî-sṳ̂-thán haw:Pakitana he:פקיסטן hi:पाकिस्तान hif:Pakistan hr:Pakistan hsb:Pakistan ht:Pakistan hu:Pakisztán hy:Պակիստան ia:Pakistan id:Pakistan ie:Pakistan ilo:Pakistan io:Pakistan is:Pakistan it:Pakistan iu:ᐸᑭᔅᑕᓐ/pakistan ja:パキスタン jbo:kisygu'e jv:Pakistan ka:პაკისტანი kab:Pakistan kk:Пәкістан kl:Pakistan kn:ಪಾಕಿಸ್ತಾನ ko:파키스탄 ku:Pakistan kv:Пакистан kw:Pakistan ky:Пакистан la:Pakistania lb:Pakistan li:Pakistan lij:Pakistan lmo:Pakistan ln:Pakistáni lt:Pakistanas lv:Pakistāna mdf:Пакистан mhr:Пакистан mk:Пакистан ml:പാകിസ്താൻ mn:Пакистан mr:पाकिस्तान ms:Pakistan mt:Pakistan na:Pakistan nah:Paquistan nds:Pakistan nds-nl:Pakistan nl:Pakistan nn:Pakistan no:Pakistan nov:Pakistan nv:Eʼeʼaahjí Naakaii Dootłʼizhí Bikéyah oc:Paquistan or:ପାକିସ୍ତାନ os:Пакистан pa:ਪਾਕਿਸਤਾਨ pam:Pakistan pap:Pakistan pih:Pakistaan pl:Pakistan pms:Pakistan pnb:پاکستان ps:پاکستان pt:Paquistão qu:Pakistan rmy:Pakistan ro:Pakistan ru:Пакистан sa:पाकिस्तान sah:Пакистан scn:Pakistan sco:Pakistan sd:پاکستان se:Pakistan sh:Pakistan simple:Pakistan sk:Pakistan sl:Pakistan sq:Pakistani sr:Пакистан su:Pakistan sv:Pakistan sw:Pakistan szl:Pakistan ta:பாக்கித்தான் te:పాకిస్తాన్ tg:Покистон th:ประเทศปากีสถาน tk:Päkistan tl:Pakistan tr:Pakistan tt:Пакьстан udm:Пакистан ug:پاكىستان uk:Пакистан ur:پاکستان uz:Pokiston vec:Pakistan vi:Pakistan vo:Pakistän wa:Pakistan war:Pakistan wo:Pakistaan wuu:巴基斯坦 xal:Сарта Паксин Орн yi:פאקיסטאן yo:Pakistan zh:巴基斯坦 zh-classical:巴基斯坦 zh-min-nan:Pakistan zh-yue:巴基斯坦